


She wasn't yours to protect

by drelfina



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Jane, M/M, Omega!will, Will is grouchy, alpha!Ethan, omega!Benji, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hadn't wanted to go to Moscow, that time. </p>
<p>Then of course he is forced to go, and then he sees Ethan Hunt. </p>
<p>Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol with A/B/O because of course. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	She wasn't yours to protect

Will hadn't wanted to come to Moscow, that time. 

He didn't say so to the Secretary, of course, because Will was _Will_ and the Secretary knew why he wouldn't want to come. 

But for the past three years since Will had been made Chief Analyst – and Claimed – he had gone everywhere with the Secretary. The Secretary couldn't be expected to go without his CA, and even less without his omega. 

So Will had not protested, and the Secretary hadn't done his usual thing of reading Will's discomfort and given him an excuse. 

Besides, what excuse could he give Will? The Secretary didn't have another omega or even a beta to accompany him, and the Deputy CA wasn't ready to go out yet either. It would have drawn more attention if Will _hadn't_ been with the Secretary. 

Of course, Ethan didn't know him, didn't recognise him, which was just as well, because when Will had been in the field he'd kept to the regulations, scent-blockers and hormone regulators, scrupulously kept from being upwind of his missions. 

And Ethan had barely spared him a glance anyway, a quiet young man in a suit and a laptop – the Secretary's secretary. 

Right until the Secretary said, "And this is Will Brandt, my Chief Analyst." 

So of course Will had to look up, which meant that Ethan could see his tie-less suit, the lower cut shirt-collar that allowed a hint of the smooth steel collar at Will's throat. 

For a moment, Will thought that Ethan Hunt had recognised him, he was looking at him so strangely. 

" _Your_ CA?" he asked, with that, little quiver of emphasis that meant he knew just who Will belonged to. 

And instead of shaking Will's hand like any polite well-bred person, the alpha demanded a pen instead, and then shoved a crude sketch into Will's face, as if he was facial recognition software on legs. 

He should have known that was how Ethan Hunt was going to behave for the rest of the mission. 

Mission driven to the point of callousness, focussed and on point, like a setter with scent in his nose and no other distraction – Ethan had hauled Will through the freezing river by the fucking _nape_ of his neck, barely a pause to let the fact that Will's alpha was _dead_ , dead shot in front of him, _gone_ , sink in properly, had in fact been used by Ethan like a goddamn distraction so that they could escape. 

And then yanking him unceremoniously through gravel and a train and dropped him on a cold floor, huddling and soaking wet. Not that Will would have appreciated soft treatment, but there was something almost inhuman about Ethan Hunt – he didn't slow down for anyone, alpha beta or omega, and he damn well didn't handle anyone with soft mittens – it had been the Techie – Benji Dunn, Will recognised him distantly – who had gotten him a thermos of hot tea and a sweater to let him huddle in a corner, for all that both Dunn and Carter hadn't been too keen about the fact that their passenger was an analyst. 

So when the meet went to hell, later, and Ethan had him pinned by the throat and –

Will had fought back. Of course he had. He was a trained field agent, an _omega_ field agent, his first instinct was never to bare his throat to anyone; he fought back, all but kicking Ethan in the balls till Ethan had him slammed to his knees, head bent and a big, warm palm to his nape. 

And of course – how could Will tell him? 

Shame and guilt ate at him, swallowed his words when Ethan demanded truth. His warm hand was seeping solid anchorage, grounding him on the warehouse floor, but the words wouldn't come. They stayed stuck behind wall of thick, oily shame, and he could only breathe, trying not to sob, because he still could smell Julia Hunt's scent – thin and frightened, and his team, injured and bloody. 

Not dead, not – but they should have been able to keep her _safe_. 

Ethan said nothing when Will just, breathed, face down, kneeling, and instead just let go. 

Withdrawing Will's chance at redemption. 

He jerked upright, eyes wide and mouth open but Ethan was already heading out. 

"Where're you going, Ethan!" Dunn cried. 

"Changing the plan! Stay put!" 

*

The thing was, Ethan's voice in his ear? 

It was nothing like his alph- his _ex-alpha's_. Ethan was all business, all about the mission, barking orders and it had been so _long_ since Will had been in the field, having to fight the compulsion to blindly in these adrenaline charged situations, when normally he was the calm voice at the end of the other communicator. 

This time he was panicking, scared, because that was a long, _long_ shaft and he could die and he wasn't sure he trusted Benji's tech, and then Ethan was yelling " _Jump_!" and he did. 

Benji caught him, but Ethan's voice was still ringing in his head.

*

In the end though, after India, when all their hurts were nursed and bandaged and Ethan wasn't limping so much and Benji's nightmares weren't quite so crippling, they came out to sit in a dock, one alpha a beta and two omegas. 

A field team, and Ethan handing them a phone each. 

Benji took it first, because he trusted Ethan, worshiped him. 

Jane took hers next and Will had been about to leave but then Ethan stopped him. 

"She wasn't yours to protect, Brandt." 

No. 

No shit. 

No fucking way. 

Will looked at the phone, at the distant, martyred, heroic look in Ethan's eyes, and then drew back his arm and punched Ethan in his goddamn perfect nose.


End file.
